


Панк

by j_m



Series: Квартира [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: Однажды Акуцу решил побриться. Ну как побриться. Вообще он решил убить Инуи, причем давно, но Кайдо был почему-то все еще против.





	Панк

**Author's Note:**

> по вот этому стикеру из телеграм:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/5/4/2354038/86255082.jpg

Однажды Акуцу решил побриться. Ну как побриться. Вообще он решил убить Инуи, причем давно, но Кайдо был почему-то все еще против. А в живом состоянии тот все время откалывал что-нибудь интересное. Для Инуи интересное, как иначе. Вот и вчера.   
  
Мирно, спокойно решил Акуцу попить молока на ночь. Из новой, еще закрытой бутылки, между прочим. Основы техники безопасности проживания в одном доме с этим маньяком-изобретателем Акуцу постиг еще в первые пару недель после новоселья. На ошибках учатся, что уж там говорить. Так что пил Акуцу теперь только проверенные вещи, а молоко – вещь была проверенная: его Кайдо таскал своим прикормленным по всему району кошкам, и Инуи обычно молоко не трогал. Но, видимо, все бывает в первый раз. Эту житейскую мудрость и постиг Акуцу через пару минут после «ужина», стоя перед большим зеркалом в ванной. Волосы у него были теперь всех оттенков синего и розового. И дыбом. Ну, хоть что-то осталось привычным, философски подумал Акуцу, и взялся за бритву.  
  
Следующим житейскую мудрость (и художественно выбритый ирокез Акуцу цветов рассвета в ясный день) постиг Кайдо. Постигал он это минуты две, не меньше. Акуцу даже забеспокоился и на всякий случай потянулся за распылителем, который держал всегда под рукой, отгонять особо наглых кошатин и Инуи. Но тут Кайдо отмер и даже вполне литературно (правда, почему-то сбиваясь на старояпонский) поинтересовался, а чего это Акуцу решил так кардинально сменить имидж. Акуцу скрывать не стал – чего, и даже предъявил бутылку из-под молока.  
  
Так быстро в девилмод Кайдо не переходил, кажется, и в школе. Стартанул вглубь квартиры он так же резво.  
  
Акуцу с удовольствием прислушался к доносящимся из-за дверей спальни обещаниям и призывам любить… правда, в той конструкции, что загнул Кайдо (все еще литературно, но уже вполне на современном), Акуцу даже не сразу разобрался, кого и когда (и чем) Кайдо предлагал любить. То ли завтра и котят покупкой внепланового молока и паштета, то ли сейчас и Инуи вот этим что от молока осталось.  
  
Ладно, разберутся, подумал Акуцу и пошел-таки чистить на ночь зубы. Гигиена – это важно. А волосы… что, волосы. Волосы через месяц отрастут. А вот за эксперименты Инуи получить полезно.  
  
Кайдо уж разберется.


End file.
